Bianca's Berry Smoothie
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: While on a session of berry picking, Bianca gets an idea in her head to surprise her friends. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, Pokémon fans! I'm Resoleon and I'm bringing you my very first Pokémon Fanfiction! You might remember me from my crossover with Blazblue, but this is my first story that's ALL about Pokémon.

Bianca from Black and White is my favorite character!

If I got anybody's characterization wrong, please let me know!

* * *

**Bianca Story: Bianca's Berry Smoothie **

Near the area of Nuvema Town, Bianca was happily humming a tone to herself while picking off berries from a tree. These trees in particular have caught Bianca's eye because she had never seen a berry look so spikey, vivid red, or even that huge in size.

Bianca talks to herself as she's picking berries. "I can probably make something good with these berries! Hilda, Cheren and Hilbert are going to be so stoked about my berry smoothie that I'm planning to make."

After Bianca was finished picking out the berries, she closed the lid on her picnic basket she was using for a berry holder. She smiles at it rather...insidiously. She starts to make her way back to Nuvema Town.

"Come to think of it, Hilda, Cheren or Hilbert haven't even taste what I can make. I made a few things back when I was a kid but that was my parents guiding me through everything. But this time, it will be ALL Bianca making this!" Bianca giggles to herself after saying that last sentence.

* * *

Back at Nuvema Town, Cheren and Hilda had just finished practicing battle techniques. Hilda is in command of Snivy while Cheren is in command of Tepig.

Cheren wipes off the sweat from his forehead. "Whew! I worked up quite a sweat! How about you, Hilda?"

Hilda smiles toward Cheren. "I'm perspiring so badly right now. But you know what? It was a lot of fun practicing with you, Cheren. I wish Bianca were here right now so that she could get some good pointers from you."

Cheren nods in agreement. "She was supposed to be picking out berries. She said that she would be back in the middle of our practice session. But alas, her senseless timing has gotten the best of her...again..."

Hilda had a look of worriment on her face. "Do you think something happened to her?"

"Hi, guys!" A voice sounded in the distance.

Hilda and Cheren turns toward the entrance of Nuvema Town to see Bianca running in with a picnic basket. Cheren puts a palm in his face while Hilda gives a sigh of relief.

Bianca waves hi. "Hello. I'm ready to practice."

Cheren leers at Bianca. "Bianca...we just got done."

Bianca's eyes popped. "No way, really?"

Cheren nodded yes. "Your ineptness in timing has taken you over once again. You can't keep skipping out on our practice sessions or you'll never become a better Pokémon Trainer."

Bianca's head lowers. "I'm sorry..."

Hilda puts a hand on Bianca's shoulder. "It's alright! At least you're caring to harvest berries for us. Come to think of it, I'm hungry right now."

Cheren looks away from the two girls. "I'm not..."

A growl comes from Cheren's stomach. Cheren's face turns red as Bianca and Hilda laugh at it.

Bianca grins at Cheren. "Come on, Cheren! You know you can't hide your appetite from me!"

Cheren sighs. "Fine, I am requiring of food. Which reminds me, Bianca, what kind of berries did you harvest?"

Bianca lowers her head. "There weren't any berries."

Hilda and Cheren's eyes popped.

Hilda had a confused look on her face. "What? No berries? All that time out while skipping an entire practice session and NO berries?"

Cheren had a confused look as well. "Bianca, usually this is the time when the berries were ripe for harvesting. What happened?"

Bianca nods. "Well...apparently berry picking was all the rage today and there was this HUGE crowd on Route One!"

Cheren and Hilda looked at each other for a second. "Go on..." Cheren said.

Bianca gave a dramatic sigh. "They could not find the courtesy to let a pretty girl like myself through and pick out my share of berries."

Hilda crosses her arms. "I'm sure there are some nice enough people that would give you a berry or two..."

Bianca reiterated. "Like I said, it was all the rage! By the time the crowd cleared out, there were absolutely no berries left, none! I'm so sorry, guys."

Cheren sighed as he straightened out his glasses. "It's okay, Bianca. It wasn't your fault. I guess I'll take your word for it. But still, this usually the time when the berries are ready to be harvested. I guess that today wasn't your day, Bianca."

Hilda sighs as well. "Great so...what are we going to have for lunch?"

Bianca's eyes brightened. "I came prepared for that! I had a Plan B in mind just in case something like this should happen! I'm going to make something for us to have!"

Hilda and Cheren looked at Bianca suspiciously.

Cheren took the initiative to ask. "What...could that possibly be?"

Bianca laughed nervously. "Relax, Cheren! It's a surprise!"

Bianca starts to walk away very fast.

Hilda reached out with a hand. "Wait!"

Too late, Bianca was already in her home.

Cheren had his index finger under his throat. "Something's not right here..."

Hilda looks curiously at Cheren. "What's that?"

"Bianca was acting rather elusive and secretive with us. She's usually not like that..."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"It wasn't that hard to tell, really. She had some tension in her voice from time to time. That showed that she was nervous. Also, her body language match that of someone with test anxiety. Also, this was the biggest sign, her laughter; it was nervous laughter. Surely she's up to something..."

Hilda waves a hand at Cheren. "Come on! You could be overthinking things here! Bianca thought you and I would be mad for her failing to get berries. It happens even to the best of us from time to time. Like you said, it was probably not her day, today."

Cheren nods. "Here's another thing. If she was telling the truth, Bianca would have let us had a peek inside the picnic basket, but she didn't."

A single eyebrow rose from Hilda. "You know what? You're right. She didn't let us have a peek. Why didn't you ask her to show us?"

"I tried but she practically sprinted too fast into her house for me to ask..." Cheren said sheepishly.

"Excuses, excuses... Wait...Cheren, when's the last time Bianca made something for us to eat?"

Cheren thinks to himself a bit before responding. "Um...you know what? That, I cannot tell because I don't think she ever did and the way Bianca said that what she's making was a surprise only makes me more anxious somehow to try out what she's making..."

Hilda smiles. "I'm sure Bianca will try her best, whether or not this is her first try."

Cheren gives a faint smile. "I agree."

* * *

Bianca's dad went into the kitchen to see many of the appliances on the counter. He had a look that defined dumbfounded.

"Sweetheart, what is this tomfoolery? Why are so many of the appliances out?"

Bianca looks back at her dad with a grin. "I'm making a smoothie for my friends as a surprise!"

Bianca's dad grins with pride. "That's my girl, always thinking of her friends! I won't say a thing, in that case. Wait...to make a smoothie, don't you need a blender for that?"

Bianca's eyes popped. "Dad, we DON'T have a blender?"

Bianca's dad laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, sweetie but I guess that we don't..."

Bianca's eyes thinned. "Well...that's inconvenient. Do you know anyone else who might have a blender?"

"Well, you have a few options; either Hilda's mom, Professor Juniper, or Cheren's parents." Bianca's dad suggested.

Bianca thought about her next moves for a bit. _"Oh man, I don't want ask Cheren's parents! Cheren looked too suspecting back there! I guess I'll just have to try Hilda's mom for now. At least Hilda didn't seem as suspicious as Cheren, so I'm not worried about her that much." _

Bianca's dad laughed. "What's the matter? You look so serious, all of a sudden."

Bianca smiled again. "Oh, it's nothing, dad! I'll just be going out, now!"

* * *

Inside Hilda's home, Hilda's mom was cleaning up dishes. She hears a knock on the door. She puts down her towel and opens the door to see that it was Bianca. She smiled at her.

"Hello, Bianca! To what do I owe the pleasure? Please come inside."

Bianca steps inside the living room as Hilda's mom closes the door.

Bianca takes off her hat as a form of respect. "I was wondering if you had a blender."

"Oh yes. I do have one but...can I ask why you need one?"

"Well..."

Bianca had just finished telling Hilda's mom about her surprise.

Hilda's mom puts her hand together in admiration. "How bold of you, Bianca! I'll gladly give you my blender to borrow but make sure you give it back when you're done! Oh, if you don't mind me asking...could I perhaps try out some or your smoothie when it gets done?"

Bianca hops ecstatically. "Aw, thank you for asking but you have to do two things for me: Number one, don't tell your daughter or Cheren about this; it was hard getting away from them. Number two, meet in about an hour. I should be done with the smoothies by then!"

"You got it! I can't wait! I'm sure it's going to be fantastic!"

"Thanks! Now...I'll be taking the blender and heading out of here. You daughter might walk in on us. Remember, this discussion never happened."

"My lips are sealed."

Bianca bows again as she takes the blender. She heads out the door with haste. _"Okay, now to head to the lab! She'll provide the perfect cover!"_

* * *

Inside the lab, Bianca enters through the door.

"Professor Juniper, I have a favor to ask!" Bianca yelled.

Juniper turns around to see Bianca holding a picnic basket under one arm and a blender with another. Her eyes went slightly wide upon seeing Bianca hands so full.

"My goodness, Bianca, what are you doing in my lab with those?"

"I'm making a surprise and I was wondering if I could use your kitchen for cover because it's a surprise I have for my friends."

"Really? What are you making?" Juniper asked with a smile.

"I'm making a berry smoothie with the berries I've found!" Bianca declared.

"Oh, that's wonderful! May I try it along with your friends?"

"I'd be sad if you didn't professor! Of course you can! But you have to keep it a secret from Hilda and Cheren because it is a surprise, after all!" Bianca said with a smile.

Professor Juniper guides Bianca to her kitchen.

"Please don't make too much of a mess while you're in here, Bianca."

Bianca bows. "Of course I won't! You can count on me, professor!"

* * *

About fifteen minutes later at the main room in the lab, Professor Juniper was doing some work with her Pokémon data. She hears the door open behind her. She turns around to see Hilda and Cheren.

"Hello, you two! Have you come to see the maple land?"

Hilda and Cheren looked at each other with confused looks.

Juniper laughs. "I'm just kidding! So, what's up?"

Cheren clears his throat. "First of all, it's a pleasure, Professor Juniper. Second, have you seen our friend Bianca? We haven't seen her in over an hour and we're a bit worried for her. We asked our parents and her father and none of them said anything. The only thing we know is that she needed a blender. Heaven only knows whatever Bianca could need with a blender."

Juniper keeps a smile on her face. "Oh, you don't need to worry about her. I'm sure she's fine."

"Are you sure?" Hilda asked. "Nobody told us anything and it's not that hard to spot Bianca whenever she's not up to something. You're the last person we haven't asked yet until now. So that leads us to believe that you and some other people in this town are in on something with Bianca."

Cheren joins in. "Professor, please don't hide anything from us. If anything happened to Bianca, please let us know right at this moment. We're sincerely worried about her."

In that instant, a very loud grinding and whirling noise came from the hallway down to the right.

"What's that noise?" Hilda asked.

A scream came from the same direction. It was Bianca's voice. Cheren and Hilda quickly notice this.

Hilda yelled down the hallway. "Bianca? Is that you? Oh no!"

Cheren glares at Juniper. "Professor, what's the meaning of this? Are you performing a dissection procedure on Bianca? It's no wonder everyone was so secretive! It all makes sense, now! You blackmailed all of Nuvema Town and Bianca herself to be silent about Bianca's dissection and hoped that we wouldn't get suspicious but your hypothesis was wrong about us! We knew something was up and now, you've just been exposed, Professor Juniper!"

Juniper gasps. "Wait! No, I-"

Hilda gasps. "Oh my gosh, professor! Why did you have to do this to Bianca?" Hilda clenches her fist and yells down the hall where the grinding noise could be heard. "CAN YOU HEAR US? LISTEN, THERE'S NOTHING TO FEAR NOW THAT WE'RE HERE! WE'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE! JUST KEEP BREATHING!"

Hilda starts to run down the hallway preemptively.

Juniper gasps and starts to run after. "Wait, Hilda! You can't go in there!"

Cheren quickly goes in front of the entrance to the hallway to block Juniper. Cheren turns around to yell toward Hilda. "Hilda, I'll buy as much time as possible for you! Just get Bianca out of there alive as soon as possible!"

"Roger!" Hilda yelled back.

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

Bianca had just finished cutting the berries. "Whew! That took a bit longer than I thought. Now it's time for me to put in the milk first into the blender like this..."

Bianca does so.

"Now to put in the main ingredient: The spikey berries! Yay!"

Bianca pours in the berries as well. She then closes the cover of the blender and presses the grind button. A loud, grinding and whirling sound comes from the blender. Bianca covers her ears a bit.

"Wow! That thing is so loud! Well...time to set up the glasses for everyone!"

Bianca's nose started to twitch. "Oh gosh...I'm going to sneeze."

Without thinking, she sneezes very loudly out the open door into the hallway. Bianca shakes herself a bit.

"Whew! I was always a loud sneezer! Thank goodness I don't sneeze that often. Well...I guess it's time from me to get the cups for everyone!"

Bianca reaches into a cabinet above the blender to get at least ten glasses.

"That's more than enough, that's for sure but just in case there more people who want some, there's more here at my convenience." Bianca smiled at the glasses.

Out of nowhere, Hilda's voice could be heard. "Can you hear us? Listen, there's nothing to fear now that we're here! We'll get you out of there! Just keep breathing!"

Biacna turned toward the door with eye's wide. "Was that Hilda? Well...it doesn't matter that they found out. But...why did she tell me to keep breathing? That's...odd. Oh well, it doesn't matter now. I'll just turn the blender off, now."

Bianca shuts off the blender. In the absence of the grinding sound, Bianca could hear Hilda's footsteps coming right toward her.

Hilda arrives at the entrance with an angry look on her face. "Alright you fiends, get ready to-huh?"

Hilda looks to see Bianca smiling avidly while pouring the smoothie into the glasses.

Hilda blinks once. "B-Bianca?"

Bianca takes the tray of glasses of smoothies after finishing pouring them and turns to Hilda.

"Surprise, Hilda!" Bianca said.

"What?"

"I made this berry smoothie for you, Cheren and a few other people!" Bianca said.

Hilda had a dumbstruck look on her face. "So...you weren't getting grinded to bits?"

Bianca's eyes popped. "What? No! What gave you that idea?"

Hilda sighs. "Let's head back to the main lobby. I'll explain on the way there."

* * *

Professor Juniper was desperately trying to find a way around Cheren but he stood his ground.

"Please, Cheren! I can explain!"

"You don't need to any further, now that you've been exposed, vile woman!"

At the very next second, the door opens once again to reveal that Hilda's mom, as well Bianca's mother and father.

Cheren's eyes popped. "Reinforcements? Listen, all of you! You may outnumber me but I won't yield an inch until I fall!"

All the adults that had just entered had confused looks on their faces.

Hilda's mom took the initiative to converse. "I don't understand, Cheren. What could you possibly be going on about?"

Cheren scoffs angrily. "There's no need to hide it! Hilda and I found out about your scandalous plot to dissect poor Bianca!"

Bianca's father's face becomes red. "What? My daughter is being dissected? What nonsense is this? Could this be true?"

"STOP!" Bianca's voice said.

Everyone halts in their place, save Cheren who was moving aside for Bianca and Hilda to pass by.

Juniper took the initiative to get things straightened out. "Cheren and Hilda, I'm very sorry but this has all been a big misunderstanding. Bianca needed to borrow my kitchen in order to discreetly prepare her surprise she had for you two, originally. I'm sure that those people and I wanted to try out her smoothies, as well."

Cheren looks over to Bianca who was waving innocently while holding the tray of red colored smoothies.

Bianca explained herself. "Listen, I'm sorry. This is my entire fault but...the whole story about me not being able to get any berries was a lie. I saw some big berries with spikes and huge redness in them and I thought that I should surprise you guys with a smoothie made from me. That grinding sound you heard was from the blender."

Cheren clears his throat. "I...see...but what was the scream we heard?"

Bianca's eyes thinned. "Come on, Cheren! You know I'm a very loud sneezer! You should know that!"

Cheren's face turns red again. "Oh...my mistake. I thought with that sneeze with the blender on, you were being grinded into bits."

Bianca sighs. "Well...at least you know, now. Well then, shall we dig in?"

Juniper smiled. "I couldn't agree more, Bianca!" Juniper grabs her glass.

Hilda's mom grabs her glass. "Oh my...I can tell this is going to be fantastic!"

Bianca's dad grabs his glass. "How exciting! I can't wait to see how my own daughter's smoothie tastes like!"

Bianca's mom grabs her glass. "It looks delicious!"

Cheren grabs his glass. "A toast to a dearest friend!"

Hilda grabs her glass. "Bianca, you're such a sweetheart! I'll gladly accept this!"

* * *

At the entrance of Nuvema Town, N had just walked in. N looks left and right to see that there was nobody there.

"It's...quiet. Where's everyone?" N asked himself.

From the lab, many screams of horror sounded. N's eyebrows rose and looked with curiosity in the lab.

"...What could people possibly be screaming about in there?"

N walks into the lab to see a lot of people, who were just moments ago healthy and not covered in their own vomit, looking lifeless on the floor while having their spilled smoothie next to them. N looks up to see Bianca crying while on her knees. N had been unaware of the carnage that Bianca had been directly responsible for not only to the people but also to the culinary arts. N knelt down beside Bianca and placed a hand on her back. Bianca's crying stopped as she looks up at N.

"...What's bothering you?" N asked.

"I...nearly killed everyone with my smoothie!" Bianca said in breaks of tears.

"...Excuse me but...you made a smoothie?" N asked curiously.

"Yes..."

N decided to try it out to cheer Bianca up. "Would it be possible for me to try this smoothie out?"

Bianca nodded no. "You're just going to vomit, also!"

"...I'm sure it can't be that bad like how these people exaggerated." N said with a smile.

Bianca's eyes had a glimmer of hope on them. "Really? Thanks!"

Bianca grabs the last glass on the tray and gives it to N. N looks at it for a time and then takes sip of it. To Bianca and everyone else on the floor, it was a huge surprise. Not only was N continuing to drink the smoothie without suffering from it, he was thoroughly enjoying it.

To Bianca, seeing this sight felt like a dream come true for her. To everyone else, they were convinced that the smoothie they drank also induces hallucinations and insanity; they could not believe their eyes.

"_How could he possibly drink...THAT?" _Cheren thought to himself.

N finished the smoothie and gave a satisfied sigh. "My goodness! This must be homemade! This...has the potential to be a world class smoothie in the future! It's that good!"

Everyone on the floor stares at N with wide open eyes. Bianca jumps for joy.

N bows to Bianca. "Please! You have to give me the recipe for this smoothie, oh sagacious one of smoothies!"

"_Say goodbye to your taste buds, pal..." _Hilda thought to herself.

* * *

I hope I did a good job with this. If you liked it, please let me know in a review so that maybe I can make another Fanfiction!

By the way, did you figure out what berry was used?

If you waiting on the next chapter of my crossover, I'll get to that once I get an idea.

Again, if I did anything wrong, please let me know. Okay, that's it! Bye-bye!

**Bianca's Berry Smoothie: End**


End file.
